


《Breath》第一章

by Lee_DS



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_DS/pseuds/Lee_DS





	《Breath》第一章

**大家看到的形象**

        当一天的第一缕阳光触及地平线时，Metthanan豪宅的佣人回归到他们的指定职责，使豪宅再次恢复生机。而房子里的长子，无论天空多么明亮，心脏都像落入黑暗中。

        早起的人锻炼得汗流浃背，然后洗了个澡，穿好衣服，最后打扮整洁。 

        此时，镜子的反映出一个轮廓身材高大，男性化的男人，东西方血统完美契合在他的脸上。深色的眉毛，高挺的鼻子，下弯的唇形看起来严肃让人有压力，还有眼睛……在阳光下照耀下呈现出棕色。

        双眼既好看又吸引人，但是在眼睛里面看起来像一个深不见底的洞穴，无论如何填充永远都不会满。经过一天的休息就像将周围的压力放松下……微笑。

        标志性虚假的微笑像是从内心散发出来的，这个微笑让人买账，但Tul讨厌它吸引人。

        真正的笑，是什么样的……这个年轻人从7岁就不再想这个问题了。

        他知道希望永远不会成真，但一切都必须用双手建造。

        在转过头拿文件袋去学习之前，看着镜子里的倒影Tul稍微思考了一下，然后，转身离开了房间……脚走到门边时锐利强硬的眼睛放松换成了温柔的眼神。

        “早上好Khun Tul”

        “早上好啊，今天忙吗？”

        某人的形象外形使谁不爱上都难，包括向他打招呼的女仆。然后，得到的答复是柔软的微笑。随着有一个问题的声音想起，听的人左看右看，然后低声喃喃说。

        “比平时忙，Khun Tul。今天Tray老爷和夫人一起吃早餐。对了，P自告奋勇来厨房做早餐不担心会……”

        “今天父亲和母亲一起是吗？”

        “是的。”

        “所以我得赶快行动，然后，你不用等我了，我希望今天是很美好的一天，对吗？”年轻的混血儿露出好看的笑容说。另一边，他的微笑让对方也忍不住笑了笑，说“谢谢Khun”之后看着这个热情的年轻人走上楼梯，和缪斯一样具有自发光效果。

        “Khun Tul真的太可爱了，一点都不像tray老爷和夫人。”

        这个想法Tul故意让别人一直这么想，高大的身材步伐越走越快，进入餐厅。他敏锐的目光观察着坐在桌子一侧啜饮咖啡的人，一位看着很漂亮的中年妇女……唯一一个开口的人，打破了餐桌上尴尬的氛围。

        “今天有什么问题吗？能一起呆在饭桌面前。”

        在家吃早餐可能对另一个家庭来说是很正常的事情，但对Metthanan家来说不是。

        “嗷，Tul，坐吧，今天有课吗？”

        “是的妈妈，十点钟有，但是还有一个学生董事会议，必须快一点。”Tul转过来回答房子里每个人都叫她作“夫人”的人……亚洲女人面孔的人，没有任何别的添加种族血统。直到无论谁听到都大吃一惊，当听到Tul叫她妈妈……这个人不是他的生母。

        “努力工作啊，如果弟弟有Tul的一半就好了，妈妈相信你。”Rasa面带微笑地说，在想到小儿子时（tin啊！），热烈地叹了口气……唯一真正的儿子正在国外学习。

        “现在弟弟还很年轻，但弟弟也很优秀，比我好很多……”

        “吃饭了。”在谈论这个房子的小儿子之前，坐在桌子另一头的人打断了这个话题，于是Tul向面前的女佣人点了点头，然而眼尾注意到有人躲在门的背后……这个人，Tul一开始就猜到是谁了。

        “Hin，脸色这么苍白你生病了吗？”这一次，房间里的每个人都转身看着那个人。特别是房子里的长子皱起了眉头。

        “你生病了吗？Hin，正如爸爸所说，你的脸非常苍白呐。”当眼神接触时，他颜色漂亮的眼睛闪烁着，直到他来到面前想要看看，Gornhin低下头，礼貌地拒绝了。

        “我很好，谢谢Khun和Tray老爷的关心。”在贵族房子里工作的佣人谦卑地说。

        “如果你不能动，今天就休息一天。一会儿我记下笔记给你。”而Tul忧心忡忡地说，仿佛昨晚这么残酷的一个人不是他。听到的人都淡淡地微笑，然后再次得到原话确认。

        “我真的很好没有不舒服，Khun Tul。”

        “嗯，确认你没事就好……照顾好你自己。”Tray简单地点点头，然后转身微笑着告诉儿子。

        “爸爸可不敢让Hin干重活，爸爸知道我看Hin更像是你的朋友，比起别的服从我命令的人。”

        “只是个房子里的佣人而已……好吧，你真的会让妈妈（Tul的祖母）回家住吗？”在他们说更多之前，家里的女主人有点不耐烦地插话，她不喜欢丈夫在家中随便一个小孩子的尾巴抬起到相当于她自己的儿子，更重要的是居然让他和Tul接受同等优秀的教育。

        不只是只有Gornhin，而且Gornhin的父母双方都在家工作并获得这里所有人的信任，她不在乎，如果不是因为俩人和女厨师长是知己，而且俩人的儿子明显地尊重丈夫和Tul，和父子两个相反，如果她有什么命令，这些佣人会选择不听她的。

        这么做让她感觉不到自己是女主人，只是根据地位大家被迫这么叫的。

        而这件事情这个改变导致Tul停顿了两下。

         “是的，我会让妈妈（Tul祖母）回家住……没问题的，是吗Tul？”听到的人向父亲微笑，然后接受了。

        “我没有问题，奶奶的症状已经得到改善，然后我也想要她回家。”

        “但是妈妈说不好，为什么你让她回来呢？在这里也没有人可以照顾她，医院里有医生，护士更贴心密切的护理……你为什么这样看着我？那我不说话行了吧。”在要说完之前，桌子那头的人眼睛凝视着她，让说话的人住嘴，才安静下来。

        “妈妈不要生气，奶奶很老了，回到这里可以让她更加安心。”Tul调解着，握住勺子的拳头却比前一秒捏得更紧了。

        那个手上的细节Gornhin注意到了，但他只能一动不动地站着。

        “妈妈以为Tul会站着我这边的。”

        “我……”听到的人露出尴尬的表情，这样的眼神让佣人们看着十分同情。然后那个让家里产生分歧的房子里的大家长拿起一杯咖啡一饮而尽，然后快速起身。

        “我先去上班了。”说完，Tray很快走出了餐厅，让作为妻子的人紧抿了抿嘴。在另一个人也站起来，从餐厅里走出去之后，剩下的只有家里的那个儿子安静地坐着吃东西。当问及……

        “吃饭了吗？”

        “我已经在厨房里吃过饭了。”一直站着不动的人突然说话了，让听到的人点了点头，吃完了所有的早餐。他没忘记转身告诉前来收拾剩饭剩菜的佣人。

        “告诉厨房的人，早餐的味道没有变，还是一样好吃。走吧Hin，我们要迟到了已经。”说着然后走到那个站着等候的人身边，拍了拍他的肩膀，给Gornhin示意别再等着房子里的男人了，先出去然后跟在后面，但是……

        话锋一转

        “不要表现得比我卑贱了已经，我告诉你多少次了，从来不听。”Tul回头抓住他的手臂，然后拉着他一起走。锐利的眼睛闪烁着冒犯，两边嘴角都微微勾起，但当注意到时……吓了一跳。

        为什么他会不知道自己的脸色是多么苍白，只是强迫自己直立行走也困难，然后告诉我说在厨房吃早餐，呵，还吃得下这很好。

        “对不起Khun Tul。”那人试图平静地答话，即使知道声音比原来更颤栗，因为……开始握住手臂的那手很紧，然后松开了。

        “钥匙。”Tul在他面前伸出手，用了个调皮的手势，并向他微笑，直到听到的人愣住了。

        “不是不能开车吗？或许给我怎么样？一会儿我亲自开车……”

        “没关系的，我来开车就好。”

        “不要太固执了Hin，你是怎么了？我可没有孩子还给Lin叔叔（Hin的爸爸）呐。”在那个人拒绝之前，Tul用类似责备的口吻说，但尾音的音调听起来很温柔，直到听到的人把汽车钥匙递给他。然后两个男孩去了一辆停在房子前面的日本车。当然，今天的大少爷是司机，让佣人安静地坐着。

        Khun Tul让大家都成功看见像是从来没有傲慢的形象。

        从不要求任何东西的人。从不曾要求任何东西的人，甚至一提到汽车用更充分的声音说。

        _**“我以前什么都不是，我只是一个使用昂贵东西的学生。为什么只是爸爸给车我使用已经感觉很好了？”**_

        这个人总是这么谦卑，弄得仿佛自己不是像弟弟一样重要的人。

        Tul成功地让大家对他的形象外形有着相同的看法，一个很好的人，但只有一个人知道真相。

* * *

 

        “你的脸色告诉我你不能开车。”

        不久那辆车顺利地行驶进入主干道上，“司机”然后用平静流畅的声音说道，随后陷入极可怕的沉默中来。尽管声音很平静流畅，但让这个听到的人会不知道如何面对被责备，直到不得不弯腰低头，用干燥的嘴唇吐字说。

        “我很抱歉，Khun Tul。”

        这一次，司机没有瞥一眼地关心照顾，但是加快车速掉头，认真地用锐利的眼睛在这个泰国男子脸上扫视了一下，然后抬起嘴角，还有……眼皮。

        眼睛闪闪发亮，接下来。

        “很对不起，因为我做的事你的脸才这样。”

        “嗯。”

        听者很快接受了，试图调整看起来很虚弱精疲力尽的表情，尽可能保持平稳镇静。尽管即使表情有所改善，但并不意味着会更有血色。相反，当与深棕褐色的黑眼圈相比，阳光下颈部的皮肤看起来更苍白了。

        “我大概是对你下手太重了。”Tul稍稍倾斜头部笑着说，但让那人听了感到毛骨悚然，但还是要把可怕的恐惧留在心里，试图用喝水让自己的声音保持冷静稳定。

        “不是的，那不是Khun Tul的错。是我自己的问题，昨晚我做了一个报告，所以睡眠不够。”

        “这是一个很好的回答。”如同测试一般，因为年轻的混血儿露出了满意的笑容。而这个说过无数次“谢谢”的人，然后沉默了，就像一个不存在的玩偶……如果Khun Tul没有问话没有说话。

        此外对他来说，Khun Tul不仅努力工作不曾出错，而且是最好的主人。

        Gornhin永远不会放弃心里的信任，无论是否受到伤害，或者感到痛苦，像是只有回答……是自己的问题。

        然后，车内再次陷入沉默中，不是因为有人施加压力，但是副驾驶的“玩偶”知道对方正在想是否对有关“昨晚”的那些事情负责，虽然Khun Tul会像是有双重人格，但Gornhin从小到大尊重他这件事…………

        这家伙很好地组织了一下大脑的思路。无论是在学习学科还是在学生会的工作事务，或者甚至直到进去公司的工作都发挥着重要的作用。自学习的第一年起，Tul可以管理处理各种事务并考虑到利益最大化，直到没有人会不信任他。因此，沉默的出现是为了给主人在行程中思考。

        然而可能只有一半通过……

        被擦拭得蹭亮的轿车拐进了一家著名的快餐店，这里有点菜窗口。这让Gornhin心里感到困惑，然而没有问出口，看看“司机”移动轿车到通道点菜。

        “欢迎，请问要点什么？”

        “我想要猪肉粥还有两杯热咖啡。”

        “猪肉粥和两杯热咖啡，就这些吗？”

        “是的，就这些。”

        “麻烦移动车子去付款就可以了”他缓缓地移动至大概位置，Hin仍一言不发，即使这个人正在开车去付钱，然后在旁边的框里拿起食物。在一双敏锐的眼睛前这个泰国年轻人很平静，当食物被移动到他膝盖的时候。

        “吃吧。”Tul把没有放奶油和糖的咖啡喝完时，然后把车开走而不再转头看那个人，Hin被迫吃了一点。

        “以后说谎说得比这个更像一点，不仅仅是我，我爸爸都看得出来你还没吃东西。”

        “对不起，还有……谢谢你Khun Tul。”

        “司机”这么说，听到的人……只能抬起头来看着主人的脸道谢。

        Hin也许知道主人向别人展示的这种态度只是一场戏，但他从来不知道那是Tul发放的一种小小的善意，直到成为习惯。这只是需要他忠诚，然后不要把看到的事说出去。又或者其实主人真的很关心他。

        这件事Hin不知道，大概永远也不会知道。

        而那个年轻人自己也不想知道，因为无论是真相，还是谎言，他感觉这已经是最大的恩典了。 

* * *

 

        漂亮的轿车驶入并停放在大学的停车场，然后两个男人快速从车里下来，由一个人走着前面，另一个人一步一步地跟在后面。这画面已经成为日常场景，这些年轻的弟弟，前辈和同事每天都看见，直到眼熟……这场景能看到有困难的学生，像下属模样紧紧跟随着主人。

        随着走在前面的那个人可以吸引到女孩们的目光，用他的酷帅还有他的聪明.，能引起这些源自他混合了两个种族的血统，并且从小就一直在被优化个性。结合整个姓氏后缀附加使太多的人想要排队做他的女朋友，尽管后面跟着的那个人看起来也不错。

        Patapee（Hin的姓氏）这个泰国年轻人只是比主人矮几公分，但如果不是黑眼圈吓人，同样有两只敏锐的眼睛，鼻子立体，薄且好看的嘴唇，还有皮肤色并没有太白或者太黑。此外，走在后面的那个人的形象像许多小说或漫画里的管家，使得好多人好奇地看着他们。

        当两个年轻人一起出现时，通常会吸引人们的视线，但是……没有人想要和Gornhin建立太多联系，超过年轻的主人的联系。

        事实上，他自己也并没有想太多，因为他自己知道……不会有人想成为仆人的孩子的女朋友。 甚至被叫作家里的佣人，但他自己是一个好的仆人。

_**“喔哇哇哇哇哇，你们，等等！！！”** _

        但在他们俩走到学生会议室之前，刺耳的声音从后面传来，让他们不得不回头去看。

        倏地

        “你们迟到了。”在看清是谁之前，名副其实的男人Nakrb用手臂箍住了Hin的脖子，年轻的混血儿转身微笑着打招呼。

        “没有迟到呢，我准时来到的，倒是你们自己还没有到教室里。”加入学生委员会的同伴然后咧嘴一笑，几乎每天早上都这样打招呼。

        “每次看到你们，我都觉得我在看电视剧，今天怎么是这位少爷你来开车？”

        “哈哈哈，所以今天Hin是少爷……今天我是司机。”

        “呼～臭Hin居然能让这个尊敬有爱的少爷放下身份开车给他坐……臭Hin你生病了吗？”Nakrb吹了声口哨，然后转身去看那个一样高的亲密的朋友，然而不仅如此，然后打趣地说这件事，等着看这个仆人的反应。那个极其忠诚的人已经皱眉了。

        “我会生病是因为你箍着我，重啊！”说完Gornhin用力拉开那条手臂，再扭到背后去，直到对方尖叫。

        “哦咦！我要受伤了朋友，痛痛痛痛，我不该调侃这位少爷的。”

        忽然

        “啊啊啊啊！我的手臂要断了已经。”

        “知道不应该就好，以后别再这么说我们了！”Hin用严肃的口吻说，同时也按下对方被锁定在身体后侧的手臂，比原来更紧，直到亲密的朋友哭嚎起来。那个学生会主席看到傻笑了笑（真的是傻笑），然后对自己的人点了点头。

        “放了他吧，hin，每次听到他的哭叫我就头疼。”

        “是的，Khun Tul。”当少爷这样说时，那个身体受伤的人，被迫像以往一样放开朋友的手臂。Nakrb快步逃开，但还是没有停止挑逗。

        “我的手臂要脱臼了……看到了吗？就不能对老子的手臂好点吗？臭Tul每说一个字你都‘是’、‘是’的，每个字啊，你自己听听Khun Tul，哦咦！我现在是在看电视剧吗？同辈的人哪有你这么‘Khun’、‘Khun'（尊称）地叫的。”Nakrb还不放弃，模仿逗笑了Tul，转身用调皮的姿势眯眼凝视着知己。

        “我都仅仅叫他Tul而已。”

        “我不能这样，Khun Tul是少爷，无论如何，必须叫Khun Tul。”那个答案立马从Gornhin的嘴里出来。Tul此刻忽略掉双方的“辩论”……看着他，我已经告诉过你了。

        那个听众样子咬牙切齿的，当好友损他少爷时，逐渐非常不满意，但什么也不能做，另外，他并不关心组中的某些人称他为仆人。

        “嗬咦！迟到了已经，伙计们，走走走走，十点钟还有课，你们完全忘记了吗？”Tul看了看时间，然后赶快先走一步，Hin一般会主动跟着，如果不是因为……

        突然间

        “手臂因此会被扭什么样出来。”在会跟着少爷离开之前，朋友想用力扭了一下Nakrb的手臂，扭得更歪，让他痛眼睛眯成一条缝。这让听到的人迅速抽回自己的手臂，把完全手缩到学生长袖衬衫里藏起来，然后耸耸肩。

        “昨天在花园干活，绳子坏了。”说完立即跟着Tul走了，只有剩下的那个人看着外形像肌肉男，反而脑子转不过来，在迟到之前。

_他经常独自受伤，这并不代表会是在你认为的那样阿！死Nakrb！_

* * *

 

        “然后本学期有同样多的活动，不要忘记下周有一个关于俱乐部预算的会议。”

        “收到！”

        “OK是的，我的主席。”

        认真结束主题会议之后，一起来到一个大房间，讨论总结即将到来的校园活动，直到严肃认真的事变成是荒谬可笑。整个房间都是喧嚣的吵闹声，尤其是在那个学生会主席通常会对所有人友善，所有的晚辈总是包围着他，今天也不例外。

        “亲爱的Tul！Tul！这件事让我们去你爸爸的公司那里实习吧。”

        “我可以把这件事提交给人事部，但我不敢保证什么。”

        “嗬咦！我就知道你能帮忙的呐呐，亲爱的Tul真大方。”

        “别太相信我了，然后你现在已经可以去了，不要告诉教授或者如何……他们二年级的同样可以一起去学习，别去和教授提起以便开会。”

        “嗬咦！P Tul牛逼啊！”

        房间里还有说话的声音没有停，而这个委员会的财务主管在房间的角落里静静地坐着，有一位亲密的朋友双臂交叉环抱着，也摇了摇头。 “我有时候真的讨厌他们想要走关系。”Nakrb厌恶地说，抬起头与旁边的人眼神接触。

        “意思是和少爷？”

        “没有。”听到的人用沉重的声音回答道。Nakrb看着某个应该去玩政治的人，因为他扮演成这么伟大的公众人物。

         “我就知道正如你所说的那样，臭Tul从小开始送文件，最后……别那么做的话恐怕没有谁会像他们这样想到他出生在钱堆金子堆里。我不喜欢有些人用它作为通行证，不知道的人还会说Tul从他自己的双手开始。”

        “你现在对每个人生气要和少爷说啊，而不是在这里。”Hin带着一丝微笑对这位很亲近的朋友说，因为他是一个很真实的人。

        他不喜欢的任何东西都会直接表达出来，同样他错了……能做的只有记在心里。

        “他是个太好的人，好到也许我有时怀疑他为何如此的好。”这位亲近的朋友在叹气之前耸了耸肩。

        “其实我很尊重他，所有方面无论学习还是工作还是当主席，TMD太过于优秀了，好到我不能打他。”年轻的大个子摆了摆手说道。

        “不管死Tul了，我先走了，你赶快过来。”正在说话的人在知道听者必须等待他仍被困在包围圈中间的少爷，于是Nakrb先从房间里走出去了，Gornhin向他露出淡淡的微笑。

        是的，只有少数人知道关于他的少爷这一点，从小开始在自己父亲公司里跑腿……现在可能还没有从底层位置爬上来很多，但Tul确认必须自最底层知道工作体系制度，直到如今他的少爷获得参加公司几乎每一个重要会议的权限。

        局外人认为Tul是走后门，但知道事实的并没有多少人，包括Nakrb和Gornhin两个，因此，他们两个比其他任何人都更亲近这个朋友。

        那个喜欢取笑喜欢唠叨少爷的人，却接受他真实的能力，不只是为掩饰自己的表面表演。 但那种微笑使某人情绪不舒服。

        倏地

_**“你在笑什么？”** _

        突然

        放空了几分钟思想的人，但变得紧张起来。当突然面对被猛地抬起头来，直到与凝视着他的人有目光接触。然后他才意识到他周围的混乱都已经消失了，剩下的只有寂静 。而自开始会议，遮光窗帘就被拉下来，这是一个很好的帮助，有效地阻挡外人视线。

        “没什么。”

        “额！”Gornhin舌头的声音滑落出来。当对方单手用力捏住他的嘴唇两侧，试图保持其面部不动，好像对方不想伤害他。

        “你是已经忘记了，还是说变成了谁的人。”

        “是、是Khun Tul的……”说话者试图保持音调平稳，但尾音仍然有点颤抖，直到必须尝试与那双闪烁着锐利的目光接触，令人恐惧。 两双眼睛静止不动地对视着，然后Tul冷笑道。

        “但似乎最近会常常忘记，呐……想和他一起睡觉吗？”

        “我没有……”

        话音未落

        捏住嘴唇的力量立马加重了，直到感觉到口腔刮擦到牙齿。Hin此刻安静下来，因为少爷不想让他说话，直至只能通过眼睛传达出来……眼里闪烁着对他的虔诚，只对他一个人。

        眼里的光芒让Tul愿意放开了手，然后那个桌子旁边的人两双手此刻支撑膝部，脸部靠近低尖的桌角直至与脖子对齐。

        “很好！记住拿定主意你是谁的人。”

        很快

        “呃。”

        Gornhin把嘴唇咬到出血，当那只大手伸进他裤裆里用力抓住的时候，直到感受到疼痛，继而用低沉且可怕的声音说。

        “如果你不记得了，我会比昨晚下手更重。”

        “我会记住的……呃！”

        Metthanan家族的少爷再次用力把手压下去，看着他一时间流露出痛苦的神情，在手离开出来之前……勾起嘴角笑了。

        最后

        “好了，这件事就算了，已经可以去上课了Hin，等会儿我和你要一起被责骂了。”大手轻轻地拍拍脸颊，那是一种调皮的姿态，然后Tul转身离开了房间，学生委员会里仿佛什么也没有发生。而那个最亲密的人，只能深吸一口气，用舌头轻轻地推动上颚，然后脚步匆匆跟上，并在心里告诉自己。

        虽然Khun Tul没有重申过，自从父亲带我去找到Khun Tul以后，我记得我心里那句话。

_**“你这孩子必须好好服侍Tul少爷，明白了吗？”** _

        从那天起，Patapee这个人就理解并记住了这句话。


End file.
